My uh…book of challenges
by Sunny211
Summary: :)Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

_Smokepaw._ The ShadowClan apprentice's name was stuck in her head. Moons ago, she had met Smokepaw, who seemed like a handsome tom. It was forbidden, but they agreed to meet every other night. As all of the other apprentices fell asleep, Whitepaw snuck out of camp toward the ShadowClan border, sniffing for Smokepaw's scent. Instead, she smelled a whole patrol who stampeded toward her like elephants and captured her. Whitepaw struggled, but couldn't break free. "We're taking you to Brightstar,"one of the warriors grunted. At the sound of hearing his name and what he could do to her, she kicked didn't work, so she decided to try a new trick. She went limp.

However, the warriors were not fooled that easily, and before she knew it, they were in Brightstar's den.

"Tell me now, when is ThunderClan going to attack? You know we've crossed the border,"Brightstar asked.

Whitepaw zipped her mouth."You'll never know, fish brain!"

Too late, she realized she had said the wrong thing. Brightstar leaped at her and took her throat.

"Tell me now, or I shall kill you,"Brightstar threatened.

"If you do, You will have no secrets, just a bloodthirsty spirit,"she replied smartly. Brightstar growled, then released her.

She was sent to the corner of camp, with three warriors guarding her at all times. She was given no prey and no water, and as the days passed, she began to see the appeal of telling him.

"Call Brightstar,"she whispered weakly, and as onw went off to do so, Whitepaw releaxed her head. A diffucult decision was to be made, and she knew her choice.

She let her head fall back, waiting for the stars to take her back into a world of light as she took her final breath.

 **I'm sorry! This is barely 300 words**


	2. Chapter 2

"Turtleflower's kitting!"Thistletail yelled. The medicine cat awoke, found some herbs, and went to the nursery. Turtleflower's eyes were wide, and every now and then she let out a yowl. Warriors began to wake up at the noise, then fell back asleep.

As the only kit tumbled out, Turtleflower let out a huge gasp of breath, and said,"His name will be Brackenkit", then collapsed, taking her final breath. Thistletail blamed it on Brackenkit, and had a hatred for him. The clan had the exact same feelings, except for one kit.

Littlekit. She was suprisingly beautiful, and she had a liking for him, unlike the rest of the clan. Hoever, even though she was three moons, she was allowed out of the nursery, while Brackenkit, six moons old, could not.

_TIME SKIP_

"Littlefeather!Brackentail! Littlefeather! Brackentail!"

Brackentail could see the hatred glance of his father as he was announced a warrior. More and more of the Clan had begun to trust him due to the prey he bought back as an apprentice, but Thistletail, who was one stumbling block , hated him more than ever. At least Littlefeather had grown closer to him. He nodded to Darkstar and left the camp.

He quickly left the cmp and started to hunt. He caught a mouse, but then he heard a noise, he turned around, but nothing was behind followed the noise, and it lead to a bush. Cautiously, he peeked over the bush, an there was Littlefeather-with another tom. Their tails were entwined, and they looked happy.

Brackentail rushed back to camp, to find out that badgers were in camp. He attacked one, but the battle was almost over. He surveyed the scene of cats, and saw a dead body.

Darkstar.

_Time skip_

"Thistlestar!Thistlestar!"the clan cheered."Today, I will right a wrong that Darkstar has made. Brackentail, for killing Turtlefeather, you are exiled from the clan." Shocked murmurs came from the Clan, but most of them agreed.

He turned tail and ran, swearing to get vengence on them.

The next night…Brackentail snuck into the nursery and saw Little feather's kits. With a quick swipe of the paw, he snapped Littlefrather's neck, and took the kits away. When one of them woke up, he snapped their necks.

 _Hmm…I'll get Thistlestar next._ He snuck back into the camp, this time looking for the leader's den. Hwe quickly located it and snuck inside. He sliced his claws against his throat eight times, but the last time, Thistlestar was smarter. He dodged, and the two fought. Finally, Brackentail slipped in a pool of blood, and quickly Thistlestar gave him a killing bite.

Brackentail woke up in a dark forest with no stars.


	3. Chapter 3

_poof!_ Cloudpaw woke to the sound of something ruffing quietly. She opened her jaw to taste the air. _ShadowClan!_ she instantly thought. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone grabbed her and dragged her out of camp. Too tired to scream, she fell into a deep sleep as the warriors dragged her to ShadowClan camp.

 ** _The next morning…_**

Icepaw stretched, then looked next to her. Cloudpaw's nest was empty. She looked closer, and found a piece of fur. It stank of ShadowClan. Icepaw burst out of the apprentice's den and ran straight to the leaders den.

"Petalstar! Petalstar!" Petalstar was in her nest as she rose. "What's wrong?"

"Cloudpaw's gone! I found a piece of fur in her nest that smelled like ShadowClan!"

"Calm down, Icepaw, while I announce ths." With that, she leaped onto the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here benath the Highrock!"she yowled. As soon as they camp, Petalstar started.

"ShadowClan has taken Cloudpaw, but we will not do anything yet."Icepawstared as she co ntinued."We will plan battle, and attack i two moons!"she said as she leapt off the highrock.

Icepaw went to her parents, Tigerwhisker and Minttail. "We must attack sooner!"Both of them nodded as she started to tell her plan.

Tttiiimmmeee ssskkkiiippp.

Icepaw snuck out of ThunderClan territory with his parents, and they headed toward the ShadowClan border. They went past the familiar trees, the border, and into some weird trees. Icepaw sniffed around for camp and found it was only several mouse-tails away. Minttail saw that the guard was asleep, so she went past him to see-every single ShadowClan warrior facing her, and the three of them staning in camp, trapped.

In the end, all three died and went to StarClan, where Cloudpaw already was.


	4. Chapter 4

Redheart slept peacefully, dreaming about a mouse(:D) when suddenly yowling noises filled the camp. They echoed around and around, and Redheart got up to see what the commotion was about. When he scented no enemy warriors, he rushed to the nursery to check on his mate. She was gritting her teeth, and her eyes were wide with pain.

Redheart rushed out of the nursery, bursting into Tansyheart's den. "Tansyheart!,"he yelled. "Featherpelt's kitting!"Tansyheart, still sleepy, prepared herself as Redheart paced nervously outside.

Finally, Tansyheart came out of the den and went to the nursery. Redheart followed her, but she held him back. She'll be fine,"Redheart could do nothing but try to peek in.

Suddenly, a loud scream was abruptly cut off. Redheart pushed his way into the nursery to see his mate. She had blood pooled around her, and she looked dead. "Featherpelt!" Featherpelt licked his face. "Good-bye." She gave a massive shudder and fell limp.

"Featherpelt!No!" He buried his nose in her now cold fur as he sobbed for his mate. Tansyheart was next to him, trying to comfort him. He looked at her kits, but only one was moving. He looked at the other two to discover that they were dead too. He burst into another round of sobbing and exited the nursery, leaving his only kit with Tansyheart.

For the next few days, with his permission, his leader appointed a temporary deputy and made him go off warrior duties for a while. Redheart didn't mind the peace. He grieved for Featherpelt, and their two kits. Crying himself to sleep again, he dreamed.

He woke in a starry clearing. In front of him was a cat he had missed . "Featherpelt!" She looked at him with loving eyes. The two nuzzled for a while, then Featherpelt said,"We have great plans for our son. Protect him with your life, as he may save the clans one day."

Redheart nodded and awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Featherstar! Featherstar! I think the kits -" Duckpelt broke off as a pain came from deep in her belly, forcing her to let out a loud yowl. As Featherstar scampered out of the den to find Ashfeather, the medicine cat, her friend Dovefeather came. "Don't worry, I'll go find you a stick." As she left, Ashfeather came in. "Stay out," he said in a firm tone to Featherstar, who was trying to get a glimpse of his mate. After a fe anxious heartbeats later, it was over, and Featherstar rushed inside the den, focusing on Duckpelt and the kits. "Oh, they're beautiful!" he exclaimed. "Have you given them names?" Duckpelt looked exhausted, but she murmured, "The brown and gray one is Darkkit, and the one sort of looks like a squirrel, so he's called Squirrelkit." "They're beautiful names," replied Featherstar.

A few days later...

The kits' eyes were open now. Duckpelt sat beside her mate, Featherstar, watching the kits play. Suddenly, Featherstar called out,"Hey Squirrelkit, can you come here for a second?" Squirrelkit eyed his father, gave no response, and came up to him with big eyes. Featherstar turned his head, but the question the odd move. Instead he whispered to Duckpelt,"Is he deaf?" She narrowed her eyes and said,"Ashfeather told me yesterday he was mute." Featherstar sprang up, eyes wide with shock. _I never thought that one of my kits would have a_ disability _!_ He turned to Duckpelt. "I'm sorry, but Squirrelkit can't be an apprentice." Duckpelt bristled and faced him. "Why not? You think he can't hunt just because he can't talk? I think you're acting like a mouse-brained kit!" "It is for the good of the clan." "You can't turn on Squirrelkit just because he has a disability." "I'm the leader. It's not your decision to make, it's mine." "You're turning against your son!" A mewl interrupted their argument, and they both looked down and saw both kits stare at them with wide eyes, and Squirrrelkit's head was drooping. Suddenly Featherstar felt ashamed, and left the den as quickly as he could, but not before hearing Darkkit mew to his mate," Why does Dad hate Squirrelkit?"

Duckpelt was mad at Featherstar and wanted to get her clanmates o go against him. So, while Featherstar was on patrol, she ran up to Highledge and called out," All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting!" Cats poured out of their dens, then halted at the sight of the queen standing there. Before anyone could say anything, she continued," Featherstar has made a mousebrained decision by not allowing Squirrelkit to become an apprentice!" To her surprise, the deputy, Cedarclaw, leapt up to her, supporting her, and more and more cats started to agree, since Cedarclaw was always reasonable and likeable.

A few days later, Featherstar was in his den, Cedarclaw poked his head in. "Can I come in?" As Featherstar nodded, he continued. "Duckpellt told me that you aren't letting Squirrelkit become an apprentice." Featherstar bristled. "Out!" He growled, pointing at the den entrance. As Cedarclaw shook his head, Featherstar leaped at him, and he dodged and jumped on him, pinning him down. "That's no way to treat your deputy, is it?" He said smoothiy. Featherstar struggled, but the deputy was heavier. "I'm from the Dark Forest, you know, and your son has agreed to join me there." As Featherstar opened his mouth, Cedarclaw sank his teeth into his throat. "I don't care if you have one life or nine. I shall take every last one of them. It's time for me to rule!"

* * *

 **I realize there are a ton of errors with the quotation format (Yes, I need LA lessons but whatever.) Hope ya enjoyed :)**


End file.
